


If You Love Me, (Don't) Let Me Go

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biracial!Blaine, Blangst, Coming of Age, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Friendship, Happy Ending, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8656603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: "'I think we should break up.'
  
  Even though Blaine knew those words were coming, his heart stopped beating. He stopped breathing. His eyes couldn’t leave Kurt’s face, though Kurt’s were anywhere but the computer screen."
 AU in which Kurt and Blaine break up due to the stress of being in a long distance relationship. Blaine, surrounded by his friends and family, somehow gets through it. Someday, maybe this will be a good story to tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things you should know before you begin: Blaine never transferred to McKinley, but he's still in a grade lower than Kurt. Blaine is mixed race (and proud). Some things may not add up to the Glee timeline, but I tried my best. Enjoy! 
> 
> _Translations provided at the bottom of the page_

Blaine knew something was wrong when Kurt asked if they could talk.

No, not asked, texted. With school, work, and other commitments, they didn’t have much time to sit down and talk. Most of their communication was written, usually through text or Skype. Blaine was forever grateful that they had unlimited word counts because their messages usually averaged 200 words a conversation.

Blaine loves it though. He loves every conversation he has with Kurt. He loves all the inside jokes they had from Ohio and the stories they tell about their day. He loves the unabashed flirting and promises of visits in the future. His friends often steal his phone to see at least six messages from Kurt. They know better to open them before Blaine does, but it doesn’t stop them from teasing.

Blaine had just gotten home from his boxing session when his phone dinged. He smiled when he saw Kurt’s name, but frowned when he read the message. Three words stared back at him, three words that could define their relationship.

Blaine really hoped that it meant Kurt just needed to vent about his day.

He quickly texted Kurt that yeah, he would be able to talk for a little bit. He usually would’ve showered and tried to smooth his hair down, but this was Kurt and obviously Kurt needed to talk to him.

(He also couldn’t put off the inevitable for much longer).

Blaine opened his laptop and pressed the call button next to Kurt’s name. He tried to calm his beating heart before Kurt picked up.

Kurt answered the call almost immediately. He looked… good. He didn’t look like he’d been deprived of sleep. There were no books near his desk. He was fidgeting in his seat though, and his eyes did look a little sad.

He also wasn’t wearing the necklace Blaine gave him before he moved to New York.

“Hey,” Blaine started, “Sorry, I just got back from boxing. I didn’t really have time to shower or gel my hair before calling.”

Kurt smiled softly (guiltily? Blaine couldn’t tell. Stupid webcams that don’t let him read all of Kurt’s facial features.) “No, I’m sorry. I know you usually can’t talk on Thursdays.”

“I’ll always make time for you, you know that.” Blaine said as he reached for his water. “With the semester coming to an end and everything I haven’t been good at that. I should be the one apologizing.”

Kurt’s smile dimmed (though it still looked amazing to Blaine). “You’re always so good to me.”

Blaine smiled and took a sip of his water. He knew Kurt didn’t want him to respond (it would just make what came next more painful). He never liked it when Blaine was overly romantic when Kurt couldn’t kiss him.

Kurt stared at Blaine before folding his knees up and resting his head on them. “I love you.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed. “I love you too, but I also know you had a reason to call and you’re avoiding the subject.”

Kurt sighed, looking away. “You know me too well.”

Blaine stared at Kurt, trying to keep his voice steady. “Just say it Kurt.”

“I think we should break up.”

Even though Blaine knew those words were coming, his heart stopped beating. He stopped breathing. His eyes couldn’t leave Kurt’s face, though Kurt’s were anywhere but the computer screen.

“I… I know we talked about this. We talked about the distance and how it would be okay. We’d see each other on breaks and on Skype. I never thought that it would be this hard, Blaine. I miss kissing and going on dates. I miss holding your hand and introducing you to my friends.”

“You’ve never mentioned any of this before.”

“It’s not something we can change, Blaine. It’s not like you can come here and correct all of these things.”

“Dalton was long distance. When you were at McKinley and I was at Dalton we lived two hours away from each other.”

“We didn’t live in different _states_ Blaine. This is different. I… I can’t do this anymore.”

Blaine knew that it was pointless fighting Kurt about it, but he had to try. He couldn’t let the one relationship he’d actually wanted to keep past high school slip through his fingers.

Blaine sighed, breathing in and trying not to cry. “Okay.”

He tried not to notice how Kurt relaxed at his words.

“But before we were boyfriends,” ( _lovers_ , Blaine wanted to say, _but that would make everything so much more official_ ), “we were friends. I don’t want to lose that. So, with Skype and messaging, I’m sure we can make this” _inhale, exhale, he doesn’t need to see you cry_ “friendship work.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Kurt whispered.

Blaine let out a humorous chuckle. They didn’t say anything for a moment; they just let everything sink in. All the moments they shared together, all the dreams they had, everything they’d been for the past year and a half just seemed… odd. Here they were now, friends again.

Damn, how were they friends before?

(They were never just friends. Before boyfriends they were crushes, before that rivals. Now they are every couple that ever tried to be friends after a hard break up. Blaine knew this. He was sure Kurt knew it too.)

(He couldn’t imagine his life without Kurt.)

“I have to go,” Blaine said, surprised at how steady his voice was, “I forgot I’m supposed to join a Warbler’s Skype session. I’ll talk to you later.”

Kurt nodded, said goodbye, and Blaine cut the line.

Exactly five seconds later, Blaine started sobbing.

~*~

The first person Blaine told about the break up is Angel.

Angel is Blaine’s oldest friend. They met when Blaine was five and spent the summer in the Philippines with his mama. Since then, Angel and he have been the best of friends. First, they communicated through letters and the promise that they’d see each other next summer. When Blaine got his first tablet, he downloaded Skype and immediately called his mama to see if Angel had a Skype too. Now, they exchange almost (no, probably more) messages per week than he and Kurt ever do.

Did. Than he and Kurt did.

“ _Guess who’s officially single?_ ” Blaine types. He hopes Angel sees it when he wakes up.

Damn time zones. Why did Angel have to live thirteen hours ahead of him?

Sometimes Blaine feels really alone in the world.

~*~

The next people to know are Wes and David.

Blaine almost didn’t tell them. They’d wanted Kurt and him to get together from the start. They were there as Blaine gushed about Kurt’s sense of style, his voice. They were the ones who practically forced Blaine to tell Kurt his true feelings. They’d been through it all with Blaine.

So, after more consideration, Blaine thought they should go through the break up with him too.

“ _Guess who’s officially single?”_ Blaine types. “Kurt and I broke up” sounds too forward.  

It only takes Wes two minutes to respond. “ _Wanna Skype?”_

This brings more tears to Blaine’s eyes.

“ _Yes.”_

His laptop is brought back to life by Wes’s call. Blaine answers it almost immediately.

Wes doesn’t even get to say hello before Blaine is crying again.

David joins the call right as Blaine starts to explain what happened. They’re all crying at one point. Wes and David have seen their friend go through absolute hell. They saw him bounce back to become the man who led the Warblers to regionals. They saw so much light return his eyes when he met the not-so mysterious spy from McKinley. They saw Blaine go from broken to survivor to _alive_.

Now they’re back to square one.

Blaine hangs up smiling through his dried tears. Wes and David always know how to make him feel better. Well, who _doesn’t_ feel better after belting out High School Musical?

Wes and David don’t hang up though.

“So, who’s sending the hate mail to Kurt?”

Wes frowns. “David, it sounds like the break up was clean, we can’t do that. Kurt’s kind of our friend too.”

David returns Wes’s frown. “Blaine’s our best friend; our group chat isn’t called the Three Musketeers for nothing. We owe him this much.”

Wes sighs, wishing he and David still lived at Dalton so he could hit him with a gavel. “If we break Kurt we’re going to regret it. But … he did hurt Blaine… and we did tell him… Okay, fine, _one_ message David. And include me in the group; I want to hear what Kurt has to say too.”

Almost immediately after they hang up, Wes gets a message that simply says “What the fuck, Kurt?”

Kurt doesn’t respond. However, when Wes goes on his Facebook page, he sees that Kurt Hummel has changed his relationship status to ‘single’.

He wants to hold Blaine and punch Kurt for what’s happening.

~*~

**_Kurt Hummel_ ** _has changed his relationship status to single._

**_Mercedes Jones:_ ** _Boy, you better message me about this. I expect all details._

**_Santana Lopez:_ ** _Wait what the fuck? It’s not April Fools yet._

_**Wes Montgomery, Mercedes Jones,** and **19 others** like this_

**_Nick Duval:_ ** _Kurt you can’t drop this on us without any explanation…_

_**Jeff Sterling, Finn Hudson,** and **13 others** like this_

**_Sebastian Smythe:_ ** _Look, we’ve had our differences, but what the fuck Kurt you can’t expect to get away with this without any context?_

_**Nick Duval, Rachel Berry,** and **17 others** like this_

**_Brittany S. Pierce:_ ** _My poor dolphins…_

_**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson,** and **Santana Lopez** like this_

~*~

After hanging up with Wes and David, Blaine heard the garage door shut. Blaine hoped that meant Pam was home.

Blaine’s mama lived in the Philippines, but Pam was his father’s wife. He’d never call her “mom”, but Pam definitely filled the step-mother role very well. She spoke Spanish with him, she cooked him meals, she helped him with his homework… she did everything Mama always said she missed doing.

In another world, maybe his parents would have stayed together. Maybe they could’ve been this perfect family with a dog and a white picket fence. Maybe his parents would stop with the guilty smiles and hesitance before mentioning his other parent. He could tell that his mama missed his dad, and Dad definitely missed Mama.

But distance tore their relationship to shreds.

Just like it tore Kurt and him apart.

When Blaine went into the kitchen, he was surprised to see his dad putting away groceries. His dad never got home before six, but… oh, it was six thirty. Blaine spent an hour and a half on the phone with Wes and David.

Who gives a fuck? He needed it.

“Hey sport!” His dad said once he noticed Blaine. “Everything alright?”

“ _No,_ ” Blaine wanted to say, _“What do you do when all your dreams have been crushed and your heart feels like an anchor?”_

“Yeah,” He says instead, “just tired.”

Despite the calm he kept then, everything spills out at dinner.

Pam innocently asked how Kurt was doing at NYADA. His father spoke up and said he ran into Finn the other day at some book shop.

Blaine dropped his silverware and began to silently cry.

All conversation stopped when Pam noticed the tears on Blaine’s plate.

“¿ _Estás bien, Blaine_?” She asked.

Blaine sobbed, burying his face in his hands. “ _N-no. Kurt  rompió conmigo. Dijo que la distancia entre nosotros fue demasiada. Dijo, ‘no te merezco‘._ _Nuestra relación se acabó.”_ Blaine said before running back up to his room.

John looked at his wife in confusion. Pam sighed, “Blaine says Kurt broke up with him because of the long distance.”

John frowned before standing up to follow his son.

When he pushed open the bedroom door, John’s heart broke a little. Blaine hadn’t looked this… _distraught_ since he’d told his father he’d never be straight. The car hadn’t changed his sexuality, hell, he didn’t even like fixing cars.

John never intended to make Blaine straight. He wanted to spend time with his son, like Maria suggested.

Sometimes he wished Maria had never left him for the Philippines.

“Blaine?” He asked. When Blaine didn’t answer, John walked in and sat on the bed next to his lying form. He ran a hand up and down Blaine’s back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“Oh Blaine,” John began, “I know. It’s hard being in a long distance relationship. Your mother and I fought tooth and nail for our marriage, but in the end she decided she didn’t want to hold me back. She belonged with her family in the Philippines, and I belonged with the business up here. We wanted different things in life and so we thought it better to part ways.” He paused, reflecting on everything he’d just said. “I think it was better that we ended it when we did. You were so young, you didn’t understand.

“Now, look at you. You’re fluent in almost three languages, you’re top of your class at Dalton, and you have enough flyer points to take a free trip to the Bahamas!” John laughed, pushing lightly on Blaine’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything more as he continued to run his hand up and down Blaine’s back.

Blaine sat up after a while, back resting against the headboard. “Does the pain get any better?” He murmured.

John sighed, “Some. I still miss Maria, but I won’t deny how much I love Pam. You’re young Blaine, Kurt won’t be your last love. Hell, I’ve been in love more times than I can count. If he can’t see how much you’re worth Blaine, he’s not the one for you.”

Blaine dropped his head. “I still love him.”

“I know. Get some sleep, Blaine. You and I can talk a little more about this tomorrow morning. It’s late and you need some sleep.” John pat Blaine’s leg before getting up to leave.

Once he was in his room, John pulled out his old phonebook. “Hey Burt, this is John Anderson, Blaine’s father. When you get a chance be sure to call your boy. Blaine told me Kurt broke up with him today, and I don’t think Kurt will be handling it any better. Call me if you have any trouble. Thanks.”

John hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes.

Sometimes, he _really, desperately_ missed Maria.

~*~

Blaine talked to his mama two days later.

She told him that all would be okay. If he and Kurt were supposed to be together, they’d meet again someday. If not, then Blaine would find another handsome man who would sweep him off of his feet.

Angel threatened to fly across the ocean to beat Kurt up.

Both conversations left Blaine feeling much better than he had in days.

~*~

**_Cooper Anderson_ ** _has posted: Yo does anyone want to fill me in on how my brother is doing? I can’t get a hold of him and it’s been like a week._

_**Sam Evans, Santana Lopez** and **23 others** like this_

**_Wes Montgomery:_ ** _Give him some time, Cooper. He’s still pretty upset and I’m sure he’s just avoiding social media._

**_Angel Santos:_ ** _Just talked to him a little while ago. It’s safe to say that he is okay. I bet right now he’s watching Peter Pan and making Lumpia._

                **_David Thompson, Wes Montgomery,_** _and **13 others** like this _

**_Blaine Anderson:_ ** _Angel, if you expose all of my childhood secrets consider yourself blocked. Cooper, I’m fine. How about instead of reaching out to your Facebook fanbase, why don’t you try texting me? I’ll explain everything._

_**Cooper Anderson, Angel Santos,** and **28 others** like this_

~*~

**_Cooper Anderson_ ** _to **Blaine Anderson:** This is me, texting you, to see if you’re really okay or if that was a show for your fb buddies. _

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _to **Cooper Anderson:** Coop, I promise I wasn’t lying. I’m really upset and I miss Kurt like crazy, but my friends are reminding me that I’m not alone. _

**_Cooper Anderson_ ** _to **Blaine Anderson:** I take it you haven’t talked to Kurt since, then? _

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _to **Cooper Anderson:** I’ve texted him a couple of times trying to start conversation, but he hasn’t responded. I wasn’t lying when I said I still wanted to be his friend…. _

**_Cooper Anderson_ ** _to **Blaine Anderson:** Bro, I understand. But sometimes after a break up people just want it to be done. Kurt’s probably dealing with the break up in a different way, by not texting you. Who knows, maybe someone deleted your number?_

**_Cooper Anderson_ ** _to **Blaine Anderson:** Okay, no response to that. Look, focus on your friends Blaine. Go to school this week and make the best of it. Obviously Kurt’s busy or he just doesn’t have anything to say. If he talks to you again, great. If not, don’t let it ruin your life any more than it already has. _

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _to **Cooper Anderson:** … You’re right. Thanks Cooper. If the Hollywood thing doesn’t work out maybe you should pursue Psychology. _

**_Cooper Anderson_ ** _to **Blaine Anderson:** Ha ha. Ever the comedian. Maybe you should come to LA and become a comedian. I hear it’s a hot job right now. _

**_Blaine Anderson_ ** _to **Cooper Anderson:** Actually… I was thinking teaching… _

~*~

The Warblers welcomed Blaine back to rehearsals with a Disney song and open arms.

Blaine had coffee with Nick and Jeff three times that week. Each time, he felt less and less jealous about their relationship.

Blaine also hung out with Sebastian a lot more than he had before. After Sebastian and Kurt hadn’t gotten along, Blaine stopped hanging out with Sebastian outside of Warbler practice. Now, who cares? It’s not like Kurt had a say in his life anymore.

(He ignores that feeling in his gut that says this is betrayal. For all he knows, Kurt’s off with a bunch of New York guys having the time of his life. He’s allowed to make more friends as Kurt lives it up in New York.)

Sebastian doesn’t try to date him, which is a relief. Instead, Sebastian becomes a good friend. It starts with lunch, then it was video game tournaments, then they started studying together.

It’s nice to have a friend that doesn’t live in another time zone.

One day, Sebastian comes over to his house to hang out. They’re in his room doing homework when Blaine speaks.

“I think I’m going to become a born again virgin. No more sex until I’m married.”

Sebastian looks up baffled, “How’d you get that from doing integrals?”

Blaine shrugs, “I don’t know. How’d you land a date with Hunter this weekend?”

“I have amazingly good looks and an equally wonderful personality.” Sebastian laughs when Blaine hits him with a pillow.

“Wait,” Sebastian says, “haven’t you only had sex with Kurt?”

It’s been three months since they broke up. It’s getting a lot easier to talk about it now.

“Yeah, but still, sex can ruin a relationship. Once Kurt and I started having sex it seemed like that was all I was thinking about.”

“That’s called being a teenage boy with hormones, Blaine. Even you can’t be a gentleman all the time.”

“I’ve done pretty well for the past six months.”

“Yeah, nothing kills a boner like rooming with Trent. Tell me how you’re faring when you get to college.”

“No, really, watch me Sebastian. I will not have sex with another man until that man is my husband.”

Sebastian snorts, “Okay, Mr. Dapper. I’m going to hold this against you.”

“That’s the worst blackmail you have against me?”

“I’m also going to be the one to tell your next boyfriend about this.”

~*~

Blaine’s teaching at Berkeley when he breaks his oath.

He ran into him at a crosswalk a couple of blocks away from a coffee shop. Blaine offered to take him there to show off the wonders of California, but he knew he’d been to the state before. Fame takes a person to a lot of places.

After all these years, he still remembers his coffee order.

After lunch came walks around the park. When it started to get dark, dinner was suggested. After dinner, both men were far too enamored with each other to worry about the consequences of their actions.

They had sex. The same kind of mind-blowing sex Blaine used to think about 24/7.

It was just as amazing as it had been eight years ago.

The next morning, Blaine woke up with arms wrapped around his torso and a steady heartbeat aligned with his own. He doesn’t ever remember feeling so satisfied… but he also doesn’t remember ever feeling so guilty.

He gets up and makes breakfast for the two of them. He made coffee as well, though he made one cup much stronger than the other.

A pair of arms wrapped around his torso as Blaine poured the second cup of coffee. “You didn’t have to do all of this.”

Blaine smiles, “I know. Maybe I was hungry and thought my companion could use some food too?”

Blaine hears a small laugh behind him, followed by a quiet “I don’t deserve you.”

Those words strike a nerve in Blaine’s core, though he doesn’t know why. He ignores it and turns around in the other man’s arms before resting his hands on his shoulders.

He preserves the silence before asking the question that’s been haunting him since their meeting yesterday. “What does this mean?”

The other furrows his eyebrows, “What?”

“You know. I’m here, in California, and you’re there in New York. We tried this once Kurt and it didn’t work. We couldn’t even do the friends thing right.” Blaine says as he takes one of Kurt’s hands.

Kurt is silent before meeting Blaine’s gaze. “I was a stupid teen, Blaine. I couldn’t see that what I wanted was right in front of me. It didn’t matter that we could only read what the other said, or that I could only see you on my laptop. The promise that I had you should have been enough, but I was selfish and couldn’t see that. There’s more to a relationship than physical contact, I know that now… even if I made some stupid mistakes trying to figure that out.”

Blaine moves his eyes away from Kurt’s. “Maybe we were too young for all those promises.”

Kurt hums in agreement, “Probably. We’ve grown a lot since then, Blaine.” Kurt rests his forehead against Blaine’s, “If you want to, I’m willing to give us another shot. I can’t promise that I’ll always pick up your call, or that I’ll always see your messages,” Kurt strokes Blaine’s cheek, “But I promise not to forget about you, not that you ever leave my mind anyways. If we find it’s too hard, then at least we can say we tried. If we get married someday, then it will be a good story to tell.”

The _our children_ goes unsaid, but Blaine knew it was there. That’s the kind of thing they had talked about when they were sixteen and naïve. Now, they have time. They don’t have to talk about their future until they’re good and ready.

Blaine nods, “Okay.”

They smiled at each other, taking in everything. It all felt so new. The pressures of high school gone, their separate dreams accomplished. Now, what was holding them back?

 ( _God_ Blaine didn’t know how much he missed that smile. How had he lived the past eight years without it?)

Blaine doesn’t know how long they stand like that, but he ends it by moving away and grabbing Kurt’s hand.  “For now though, I have you for another three hours before your next rehearsal. I plan on using that time wisely.”

~*~

The day of their wedding, the Warblers burst into an acapella remake of Justin Timberlake’s _Suit and Tie_. Blaine’s laughing so hard that by the end of it he’s crying.

Later, Sebastian pulls him aside and asks if Blaine kept good on his whole “born-again virgin” thing. Blaine just shrugs and wonders out loud if Sebastian is still withholding sex from his latest boyfriend. Sebastian shakes his head in disbelief and claims Jeff owes him twenty bucks.

Angel laughs as Blaine is pushed into him. He asks if Blaine is happy in soft Filipino. Blaine responds that he’s never been happier in his life.

Wes and David somehow rope him into performing _Uptown Funk_ with them, but then again he’d never refuse his best friends a song. At the end David gives him a noogie with a promise of a cake war later. Wes reassures him that there will be no cake thrown onto Kurt or the tux, but his hair is never safe.

Kurt finds him twenty minutes later with cake stuck in his hair and a sheepish grin on his face. Kurt shakes his head, but notices that there’s nothing on Blaine’s tux ( _thank God)_. Instead of wiping the cake off of him, Kurt drags him to the dance floor for another slow dance.

Across the room, John and Maria Anderson gaze at their son with pride.

“You think he’ll be okay?” John asks, looking at his ex-wife.

“You mean if they will turn out like you and me?” Maria asks with a playful glint in her eyes. “I think he and Kurt are smarter than we were.”

John knows what she means, but he still takes her hand. She squeezes it and smiles up at her ex-husband.

“We raised a beautiful boy.”

“I know, he has half of my genes.”

~*~

Blaine’s forty-nine when he hears sobbing coming from his daughter’s room.

Blaine drops the laundry off in his son’s room before going to see why his daughter was upset. He knocked on the door, and with the weak sound of consent he opened the door.

Inside, he saw his daughter lying on her stomach with her head buried in her arms. Blaine swore his heart broke a little at the sight. He moved to sit on the bed next to her and started moving his hand up and down her back.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Joshua broke up with me.” She murmured, “He said with college and everything he couldn’t have a high school girl holding him back.”

Blaine continued to run his hand up and down her back as she let out all of her feelings. Blaine couldn’t help but feel bad for his daughter. Not only because he went through the same thing when he was younger, but also because he knew how important Josh was to her.

Blaine knew this moment was inevitable, but that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with.

When she was done, Blaine moved his hand up to her hair. “I know anak, I know. I went through the same thing when I was your age, and my father before me.” He stroked her hair, “With friends, family and time, you’ll get through it. You’ll learn so much on the way mija that you’ll be thankful for the experience.”

When she scoffed, Blaine laughed, “No, really! If I hadn’t gone through my experience, I wouldn’t be as close to your Uncle Sebastian as I am today.” Blaine stopped his hand at her shoulder before whispering, “I also wouldn’t be as thankful for what I have today.”

His daughter turned and looked up into her father’s eyes. “Honey, I promise. You’ll get through this, and you’ll come out a much different woman when it’s all over. Give it time and you’ll see.”

He pat her shoulder before getting up to leave. “But right now you need sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll tell your brother to come get you when dinner is done. I’m making Lumpia with the chicken you like.”

“Wait, papa,” She said before he could leave. She stuttered before she found the right way to ask her question. “Does the pain get any better?”

Blaine smiled softly before nodding. “If you’re supposed to be together, you’ll meet again. If not,  you’ll find another handsome man who’ll sweep you off your feet.”

She nodded before turning back into the covers.

Blaine made sure she was asleep before shutting the door.

In the dining room, Kurt was folding laundry.  When Blaine came back down, he gave him a curious look. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah,” Blaine responded before grabbing a shirt, “apparently Joshua broke up with her.”

“Distance?”

“Yeah, distance. He felt that he couldn’t be ‘held back’ by a high schooler.”

Kurt nodded before putting another shirt into the pile. He grabbed another before asking his next question, “Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if we didn’t break up?”

“No.” Blaine answered truthfully.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I never think about it. I think our lives turned out pretty great. We’ve been married for twenty years, in love for longer, and we have three beautiful children. I’m teaching at my dream school, you’re performing all over the world, and we have amazing friends and family surrounding us. I can’t imagine our lives any different than this. The only thing I’d change is we’d have our kids speaking a lot more Filipino with their grandmother.”

Kurt playfully hit him with a towel, but Blaine caught it and pulled his husband towards him. “Mahal kita, Kurt. Even if you think French is better than any of the languages I speak.”

“If you can learn six languages, I think you can at least try to learn French Dr. Anderson.” Kurt said, giving a very unimpressed look.

“Would you prefer another language then, Mr. Hummel-Anderson? Te amo? Ich liebe dich?” Blaine started to sign “ _I love you”_ , but Kurt caught his hands.

“Okay, fine. I know a universal way I can tell you.” Blaine challenged. Kurt just raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Blaine leaned in for a kiss, but it was interrupted by a screech and a “Daddy, Papa that’s gross.”

“Seriously, can’t you do that in a room we _don’t_ eat in?”

“Yeah, we eat here! Wait, when’s dinner? Tengo hambre, Papi.”

Blaine laughed before releasing Kurt. “Boys, why don’t you help me start on dinner while Daddy finishes the laundry?”

He stole a kiss from Kurt before joining their boys in the kitchen.  

No, Blaine didn’t need to think about the past. He had the present and future to worry about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://justnightwingit.tumblr.com/post/153745107989/klaine-fic-if-you-love-me-dont-let-me-go-read)
> 
>  
> 
>  _Translations_  
>  Estás bien, Blaine? - Spanish: Are you okay, Blaine?  
> “N-no. Kurt rompió conmigo. Dijo que la distancia entre nosotros fue demasiada. Dijo, ‘no te merezco'. Nuestra relación se acabó.” - Spanish: No, Kurt broke up with me. He said that the distance between us was too much. He said, "I don't deserve you". Our relationship is over.  
> anak - Filipino: child (term of endearment)  
> mija - Spanish: My daugher (term of endearment)  
> Mahal Kita - Filipino, Te amo - Spanish, Ich liebe dich - German: I love you  
> Tengo hambre, Papi- Spanish: I'm hungry, Daddy


End file.
